The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted message apparatus which records a simple message by voice and automatically reproduces it for notification.
In the case where a single motor vehicle for business or a company-owned passenger car is used by a plurality of persons, a driver may want to leave a message including instructions on fuel supply, car cleaning or transfer to another use or place to the next driver or vehicle administrator when leaving the vehicle. If such a message is left in the form of written memo, it may go astray or may be overlooked.